Just one thing i need
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Christmas fic Naruto's been with Iruka a lot lately but it isn't till Sasuke goes to see the acadamy's show he realises why sasuNaru Shonenai


**Merry Christmas and have a ninjafull New Year, and if you haven't seen the Naruto Abridged Christmas Special yet you better do XD. Hint hint. **

**I don't own Naruto, nor do I own…well you'll see. **

**Enjoy! ... please**

**-------------**

Kakashi looked up from his book and gave team seven a small grin from under his mask, "Okay guys, training is over for a few days, have fun and Merry Christmas, I'll see you soon" team seven nodded began to gather their equipment together "Oh and Naruto" Naruto turned to Kakashi with a nod "get some rest before tonight" then with a smile he disappeared into a usual puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes with a 'whatever' look and continued to pack his weapons into his bag, Sakura waved a rushed goodbye and began to walk home, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to walk back into the village together.

"Hey Naruto?"

Bright blue eyes looked up expectantly "Yes Sasuke?"

For some reason Sasuke looked nervous "I was wondering-"

Naruto's eyes continued to bore into him "Yes?"

Sasuke averted his eyes for a moment then hesitantly looked back at Naruto. "Would you like to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me, and then maybe hang out tonight, you know like celebrate the coming of Christmas together?"

Naruto's face lit up for a moment, but was quickly replaced by a small frown "I'd love to, but, I" Naruto fumbled for the next thing to say, but to Sasuke he had said enough.

Sasuke saw the hesitation in his companion's eyes "It's okay Naruto, never mind"

"Maybe another time?" Naruto didn't want Sasuke to think he wasn't interested, it was the complete opposite, he was just, busy tonight.

Sasuke's usual stoic appearance settled over his face, hiding the disappointment and hurt from Naruto. "Sure, whatever"

An awkward silence took over as they carried on into the village, Naruto tried to start up a conversation but just couldn't, eventually when they entered the middle of town the silence was disturbed by a shout.

"Hey Naruto!" both boys turned to the voice, there smiling brightly and waving was Iruka, Naruto gave a brief glance at Sasuke, smiled and ran towards his old teacher, and was soon enveloped into a quick hug. "Hey how was training? Kakashi didn't work you too hard?"

He was met with another smile "Training was great, but it made me really hungry" a small pout adorned Naruto's face, not so subtly hinting that he wanted food, and at Iruka's expense.

Sasuke smiled at this and so did Iruka, who put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and began to walk away "Well what do you say to Ichiraku ramen then we get going, lots to do for tonight"

Naruto smiled and nodded eagerly "Sure sounds great" He paused and turned to Sasuke "Hey Sasuke you wanna come? You wanted to go to Ichiraku's didn't you?"

Sasuke gave a faint smile, but declined, he didn't want to be stuck in the middle of Iruka and Naruto's conversation, those two had been together nearly everyday for the past few weeks. It really started to annoy Sasuke and seriously cut into his time with Naruto, well that would be if he picked up the courage to ask him out.

Naruto shook his head at Sasuke disaprovingly "Well have fun brooding" sending him a faint smile before he walked away with Iruka, who immediately began to pester him with questions, passing quick glances at Sasuke as he left.

With a small sigh Sasuke began to walk away back to his house…well mansion, but on his way he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Yo!"

Unfazed by Kakashi's sudden appearance Sasuke simply gave him a nod and his usual "Hn"

"What you doing tonight kiddo?"

Sasuke gave a fleeting glance to the direction in which Naruto and Iruka left "nothing"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask "Great so you won't mind coming to this show I have to go to"

Sasuke looked sceptically at him "Actually I would, goodbye Kakashi" he began to side step Kakashi would just spun round so he stood in front of Sasuke again.

"Come on Sasuke" he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "The students at the academy are putting on a Christmas show and I kind of promised Iruka that we'd all go. So you have to come or Iruka will have my head"

Sasuke lifted an elegant eyebrow giving him the 'you've got to be kidding' look "Why the hell should I go because you promised your boyfriend something you know you can't keep"

A sly smile crossed Kakashi's face "Iruka is like Naruto's big brother/father figure, you'll be scoring points with him, plus Naruto would love it if you go. He's helping Iruka organise it, so he'll be there"

Sasuke stiffened "Why should Naruto have any change in my decision?" Kakashi just stared at him.

"Don't think I don't know Sasuke, not only do I have sharigan but I was also young and in love once, thought technically I still am, so scratch that last part." a silence developed between them that Kakashi didn't want "so you'll come along? Great, be there at 7pm" without giving Sasuke a chance to reply. "Besides I have a feeling you'll love it!" he smiled and disappeared once again, Sasuke continued to walk back home as if no-one had ever interrupted especially that nosey fool of a scarecrow.

**/////Damyouneighbourwatchcomittee/////**

Sasuke arrived at the academy on time of course, even though he didn't want to be there, it didn't mean he would ruin his perfect reputation by being late. Kakashi saw him and waved him over to sit with him, gritting his teeth he sat down next to Kakashi, willing himself to calm down, despite Kakashi's persuasion method, or what he liked to call blackmail.

Soon after he sat down and Kakashi and Sakura had been mindlessly talking to him, with no sign of Naruto the house lights went out and the curtains of the makeshift stage opened, he ignored the audience clapping and continued to stare at the ceiling. He may have had to attend but he didn't have to watch it.

Sasuke didn't really know what was happening but from what he could hear and from Sakura's constant nattering of how wonderful a particular student's performance had been he guess that the students were doing songs and dance, and even some acting and funny skits. And due to a wolf whistle from Kakashi he guessed that Iruka must have been on the stage as well at one point.

Sasuke shuffled in his seat and sighed, how long would it be till he could go home! Kakashi sensed his agitation "Relax kiddo, there's one more after this, then we can see Iruka and Naruto and be done with this"

Sasuke sat bored, Kakashi had said one more- he could handle that, then he could tell Iruka how great it was and he could go home and mope, Merry Christmas, then finito.

The children left the stage and it was plunged into darkness and the curtain closed, shuffling of feet could be heard as they not so discreetly prepared for the finale.

Sasuke wasn't even looking at the stage, he couldn't care less what the kids did, he heard the curtains open and a bit of music began to play.

"_I don't want, a lot for Christmas_"

Sasuke suddenly looked up

"_There's just one thing I need_"

He knew that voice

"_I don't care about the presents_"

But the stage was still encaged in darkness

"_Underneath the Christmas tree_"

Background light slowly brightened, showing the layout of back up singers and musicians.

"_I__just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_"

Sasuke was eager to see who it was, he was sure he knew the voice, it was so familiar.

"_Make my wish come true"_

The stage lights lit more brightly showing the person's outline and their blonde hair, this wasn't one of the students.

"_All I want for Christmas is…"_

It was Naruto

"_You…"_

The stage fully lit up and the band sprung to life, the students and teachers were singing and playing altogether for the final song, with Naruto leading it all.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree"_

Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's good voice, and the fact that he was doing this, and even more so that he'd ditched his orange jumpsuit, he looked great. Sasuke felt relieved that this was the reason he'd always been going off with Iruka these past few weeks, he hadn't been avoiding him.

"_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby, oh!" _

Sasuke was shocked to find himself clapping along with the music with the rest of the crowd; some were even stood up dancing slightly.

"_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere" _

Naruto smiled as he walked down the stairs of the stage, walking through the crowd, and round the tables, dancing with those who had stood up from their seats.

"_And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_"

He moved through the crowd drawing closer to the back, encouraging the crowd to dance and sing along, even holding his microphone to their lips for brief seconds.

"_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing" _

Naruto closed his eyes and clutched his heart

"_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me…" _

Naruto stood up and smiled again before starting to sing again, but he saw Sasuke sat there, smiling at him.

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for"_

Their eyes locked as Naruto drew closer to him, slowly making his way to where Sasuke sat.

"_I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_"

He was closer to him, still weaving thought the crowd and smiling but his eyes stayed focused on Sasuke, singing to him.

"_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know_"

Naruto stood in front of him, and pulled Sasuke from his seat, their eyes locked onto one-another's whilst the proximity between them shortened.

"_Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is... You…….."_

Sasuke smiled as Naruto held the note, his eyes shining into Sasuke's, Naruto smiled and took in a breath ready to sing the second 'you' but Sasuke didn't allow him to. He leaned in and caught Naruto's lips in a sudden kiss, pulling their heads together.

Shocked faces and whispers spread through the crowd, and Sakura sat next to Sasuke seemed to have fainted. Up on stage Iruka and the others smiled and kept on singing and dancing. Naruto slowly pulled away blushing madly, in time to hear the ending music, smiling he raised the microphone to his lips and sang his final words.

"_All I want for Christmas_"

The crowd applauded as all the children on stage took their bows, but Naruto didn't notice because he was currently preoccupied. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as the taller boy pressed their lips together, his own arms around Naruto's waist.

They faintly heard Iruka's final goodbye and thank you to the audience and the applause, which was then followed by the scrapping of chairs as people left and went to collect their children.

Naruto bit his lip "Well I'm free now, and though I think Ichiraku's will be closed, we can still go back to yours and celebrate the coming on Christmas together, and maybe even" Naruto blushed and looked away shyly "maybe even, Christmas morning"

Sasuke blushed as well, but quickly recovered, he lifted Naruto's head and pressed their lips together once more "I'd like that"

Naruto bushed once again, and though he downcast his eyes, he didn't lower his head "lets get going then" they smiled at each other and began to walk out of the hall, which was already mostly empty. Iruka stopped them and took the microphone out of Naruto's hand "You know it's a good thing most people had gone because you just confessed your sleepover plans with the speakers"

Naruto gave a nervous laugh fumbling to say something, and Sasuke coughed nervously. But Iruka's bemused expression was wiped off when Kakashi placed his own kiss to Iruka's cheek, who promptly blushed and shooed him away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, and well done" he gave Naruto a wink, who blushed once again. Iruka turned to Sasuke and gave him a smile "You should come too tomorrow, for Christmas dinner, don't worry you don't have to bring anything, just yourself" he gave one last smile and walked away leaving Naruto blushing madly and a startled Sasuke.

Naruto laughed and held onto Sasuke's hand and lead him towards the exit and out of the academy, "He's right you should come it'll be great, Kakashi will be there too of course. It'd be sort of like a family"

The boys walked home to Sasuke's home, Naruto graciously thanking those who praised his performance as they passed them. Once they were alone together Sasuke stopped Naruto and held his gaze "Would you really want me to go with you tomorrow, do you really want me to spend Christmas with you?"

Naruto leant up and brushed their lips together "Even longer"

Sasuke's fingers reached up stroking strands of Naruto's hair "Do you really mean that"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and kissed it, then he reached up once more and kissed him, drawing back he smiled at him. "Yes" he breathed "more than you could ever know"

**----------------**

**Enjoy? Giggle, I just really wanted to write this, hope you enjoyed this, and look out for another Christmassy fic- but funny, so veggie tale fans look out for it **

**Just so you know I didn't use the complete lyrics because I think its too long, and this serves their purpose, so I used the amount of lyrics used in Love Actually. **

**To criticise myself, yes I know this song is overused, but I wanted to do it, though I'm not entirely happy with the flow of the story, well what am I going to do about it…nothing that's what!**

**Once again: MERRY CHRISTMAS and have a NINJAFULL NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
